monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Wildbird
Wildbird was the protector of a garden of golden apples with valuable golden seeds used to fuel a portal between dimensions. The lord of the portal had chosen him because of his loyalty, but one day, Wildbird broke that loyalty. He was tricked by Zunobia, who stole from the garden, leaving Wildbird lonely and jobless. Now he has to start a new life! Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Wildbird is a Thunder monster with an extremely high power stat and great speed stat for an attacker. His trait is amazing, and can do massive damage with Pierce. He can apply AoE Thunder Weakness, then destroy the enemy team by using an AoE Pierce move. Overall, one of, if not the best attacker in the entire game. Pros: *Amazing stats and trait *Special is Metal-type on a Thunder monster *Many Extra Turns *AoE moves with Pierce *Great Relic Slots *Amazing Speed for an attacker *Has one of the highest damaging skills in the game, "You Seem To Be Dying" Cons: *Buff moves only affect himself *Anticipation counters his two extra turn skills *''You Appear To Be Dying is 204 stamina *Needs to be ranked to get his best trait, as well as moves *High Cooldowns Recommended Moveset Unranked *Get Shwifty / Show Me What You Got! - (Shwifty for AoE Thunder Weakness + Extra Turn + Pierce, 27s, 3 CD) / (Got for Damage Boost + Precision + Damage Mirror, 30s, 2 CD) *Against The Council / Time For Action - (Council for AoE 40 Special Damage + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) / (Action for AoE 40 Thunder Damage + Shock, 25s, 2 CD) *Gubba nub nub doo rah kah - (Self Evasion + Increase Maximum Stamina + 100% Stamina Regain, 0s, 2 CD) *The Flesh Curtains - (60 Special Damage + Shock + Sunburn, 25s, 2 CD) Wildbird doesn't really have anything that good in his unranked moveset. ''Get Shwifty ''is your optimal first move, and then ''Time For Action ''can be used for some good Thunder Damage. Ranked * Get Shwifty - (AoE Thunder Weakness + Extra Turn + Pierce, 27s, 3 CD) * Bag of Squanch - (60 Thunder Damage + Mega Stun, 30s, 3 CD) * Tammy's Betrayal - (40 Damage + Extra Turn + Evasion + AoE Guard Down, 33s, 3 CD) * Wubba Lubba Dub Dub - (AoE 45 Special Damage + Shock + Sunburn, 30s, 2 CD) You can't run ''You Appear to be Dying ''without ''Gubba nub nub doo rah kah, so that move is not included in this moveset. Optimal way to run this moveset is using Get Shwifty ''for Thunder Weakness, ''Tammy's Betrayal ''for AoE Guard Down, and then ''Bag of Squanch ''for a decent amount of Thunder Damage. Recommended Runes: '''2 Strength, 1 Team Speed' Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword; Uriel Essence Counters *Without teammates, he is a sitting duck for control effects. Any monster that doesn't use stun could counter him incredibly easily. *With the right teammates, he is nigh impossible to beat. You could run a Turn-Transferrer like Madam Fusion, and then he could just run ''Get Shwifty ''and ''Time For Action ''and wipe an entire team at Rank 1. However, he still has some counters. Two Anticipation Monsters like Narok and Warmaster Ragnarok in the same team can deal with him. Other than that, there isn't too much other than Madam Fusion and maybe Warmaster Thalassa. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Hardened Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cause Shock Category:Causes Pierce Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Causes MegaStun Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Evasion